Talk:The Bite of '87/@comment-25953386-20150101201418
The bite of 87: Who did it? To start off, I am going to list off the animatronics from start to finish and tell you why they are incapable of the bite. There will be two that will be considerably hard to explain, but I'll tough through it. Now to start with the old animatronics. Foxy, as you all know, is perfectly capable of the bite because of his broken jaw and the "out of order" sign at pirate cove. BUT, I am here to prove that wrong. In fnaf 1, foxy DOES have a broken jaw, but in fnaf 2,(where the bite of 87 takes place,) do you see his jaw in ANY better shape? In the death animation in fnaf 2, you see foxy jumping at you. But through all the fear you don't realize that foxy's jaw swings back open. Yes you may see this as foxy trying to bite you, but in a really rare case scenario, you see foxy in the parts room, standing up, his jaw broken, and swinging open. Making him incapable of the bite. Then there's Withered Chica, bonnie, and Freddy, chica is obviously nowhere near the bite of 87 because of her broken beak, bonnie, with his upper face (and mouth) broken off, and Freddy, one of the hard-to-explains that I said earlier. But here is my answer to that: do you see ANYONE letting those monstrosity's out of the parts room?! (and yes, foxy is in the parts room too, so I could've just said this and left it, but I knew you guys wouldn't believe me if I didn't explain the crap out of it.)Now that I got the old ones out of the way, time for the new ones. Balloon boy and the marionette/puppet are COMPLETELY incapable of the bite. Why? Because do you see balloon Boy's mouth move when he laughs at you? Or how about marionettes' mouth move on the death scene? No? Because their whole faces are made out of plastic, making it impossible to move their mouths, OR be the cause of the bite of 87. Chica, the other hard-to-explain, is also incapable, in a way. Because chica seems to take off her beak when she comes for you. But do you see anyone let chica take off her beak? Just like Bonnie and Freddy, even if they do let her take off her beak, her mouth is too small to do any collateral damage, the most she cold do is bite your nose off in the first place! And the moment you've all been waiting for, GOLDEN FREDDY. He is also incapable in one way and one way ONLY, so much in one way that if that one way wasn't true, he would be the perfect culprit: the murderer was using it to kill the children at the time!!!!!! Now to the TRUE culprit: MANGLE!!!!! Although she is shown unable to move her mouth because it is not on her exoskeleton head, she still killed the security guard in some way! What if it wasn't the BITE of 87, what if it was the BASH of 87!!!!!! Again, she may be incapable to bite, but PERFECT for smashing! Maybe, just maybe, she climbed across the roof from her party room and smashed her exoskeleton head into the security guard's head!!! Then everyone saw it, and from their perspectives, it looked like a bite! She is perfectly capable of crushing the skull with sheer force, AND to damage the frontal lobe!!! It just looked like a bite the way she did it!!! Bite of 87: PROVEN A FALSE, but BASH of 87: PROVEN PERFECTLY TRUE!!!!!!!!!! Although I may be incorrect this is still the best you guys have for evidence!!!!!